In plants belonging to the family of hemp (Cannabaceae), especially the genus Hemp, demand is growing steadily since hemp plants have become a demanded crop due to their properties, for example the highly fibrous stems. The hemp fibers are suitable, for example, for papermaking, but textile production is also suitable as a building material. Oil can be obtained from the seeds, which can serve as basis for the multiple products.
The hitherto known machines for harvesting hemp plants consist of a plurality of cutting bars arranged one above the other, which cut the hemp at a fixed height. In these procedures, the cut parts, which consist of stems and seeds, fall to the ground. The stems and seeds, which are located on the ground then, are collected and separated from one another, mostly manually only in a further step.
For the grain culture machines are known, which separate the stalk and the drain by two cuts. However, machines for the cereal crop are not suitable for the harvesting of hemp plants since, unlike cereals, hemp plants are plants whose stems are partly branched and which, depending on the variety, can reach a diameter of 2 mm up to 60 mm. The stalks also have partially very strong and resistant fiber bundles which lead to malfunctions and clogging in conventional machines for the production of grain.
The invention therefore is based on the technical problem to provide a method and a corresponding device which makes it possible to jointly harvest the stems and the flowers of the hemp plant, but to separate them from one another and collect them in one mechanical step.
The method and the device of the present invention are thus intended to enable a simple, low-loss and cost-effective salvage of the stems and the flowers with grains. The technical problem is characterized by the embodiments in the claims and is described more detailed by the embodiments in the description and the drawings.